


Hearing is the Last to Go

by s3471g3r12



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Death, Hurt, Jake tries to cope with Dirk's death and Dirk tries to cope with Jake moving on?, M/M, One Shot, POV Alternating, Sadstuck, Short One Shot, Unhappy Ending, might turn into a series from the perspective of Dirk's ghost
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 01:26:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11933436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s3471g3r12/pseuds/s3471g3r12
Summary: This takes place in an alternate timeline where Jake went with Terezi and Dirk instead of Dave to fight Spades Slick and Jack English, and Dirk gets hurt after saving Jake.





	Hearing is the Last to Go

The only thing you could remember was the instinct to protect him. Spades Slick had pulled out his gun and aimed it at Jake and you shoved him aside, your body taking all of the bullets. Everything after that felt like you were trapped in slow motion, blurry figures running around and yelling filling the air as you collided with the roof below you. Terezi was screaming at Jake to get you away from the battle, take care of you until more help could get here. He laid you off to the side, tears threatening to spill from his eyes as he leaned over you, examining the wounds. 

"Oh, Strider," he choked out. "That was stupid of you. You know that, right?" He almost sounded angry, but the sadness in his voice was overwhelming. "Goddamn you." Jake rocked back on his knees. "I don't know how to fix this...I'm sorry. I'm so fucking sorry."

You wanted to say something but when you tried to, you coughed, blood spilling out of your mouth as you did so. You touched your chest with a wince and looked at your hand, fingers now engulfed in a thick red. A numbness started to wash over you. You moved your fingers in front of your eyes but you couldn't feel. You looked to Jake as he wiped tears from his cheeks and looked down at you with a sad smile, eyebrows furrowed as he brushed your hair back from your damp forehead. You watched as he gently grabbed one of your hands, kissing your knuckles as he continued to watch you before your vision started to fade to black. You could feel your heart thundering in your ears, each thump gaining more and more time apart from one another. You couldn't sense anything. The last thing that you remember from before your soul's departure from the world were three little words muttered between sobs.

"I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm very tempted to turn this into a short series from the perspective of Dirk's ghost but I don't know. Any input is welcomed and encouraged.


End file.
